


A Beautiful Place

by 2manybooks



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Episode Spoilers, Episode: s06e01 Voltron: Legendary Defender, Hurt Lance (Voltron), I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Lance (Voltron) Whump, Self-Sacrifice, major character death (kinda)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-08-25 13:53:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16662191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2manybooks/pseuds/2manybooks
Summary: There were so many places to live in the universe, but if Lance had to die in just one of them, among the stars would do.





	A Beautiful Place

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! First fic posted on A03. This is just a little something I wrote for a Voltron writing contest on Instagram. Thanks @shiros_eyeliner for the great contest!

Space was a beautiful place to live.

Sure, it didn’t have Abuelita’s cooking, or Mama’s hugs, or Veronica’s teasing that made him feel sheepish and blush. It didn’t have an excess of giggles from his younger nieces and nephews. It didn’t have family movie nights with piles of pillows and mounds of blankets.

But space still had family nonetheless.

A family that was chosen. A family that cared for him. A family that, no matter how much he seemed to screw up, still seemed to love him and protect him.

Lance knew he didn’t deserve it. He knew he never would. But as sure as the stars would always shine, he would protect and love the family that had taken him by choice.

He assumed that protection was what gave him the urge to do what Shiro would call “stupid things.” Like when he knocked Coran out of the way of the crystal’s blast and took it on himself. Like when he ran into the airlock when he believed someone was trapped and ended up almost getting thrown into an abyss.

Like when he saw an electric arch of power spiral towards the blue lion from the broken Galra base, and he didn’t even hesitate to consider himself before throwing Red into action.

The controls were heavy beneath his hands, weights that wouldn’t thrust themselves forward fast enough. He had to get there, to warn her, to make her move, anything! Allura couldn’t take that beam. She was too valuable to die on this insignificant Galra base in the middle of nowhere.

Lance, on the other hand? He knew was expendable. An extra piece in a jigsaw that would work without him.

Space had a funny way of doing that to you. You spend so much of your life in a small little house, in a small and struggling village, in a small and impoverished country, on a small and sick planet, that it makes you believe you could be something bigger. Something more. But then you get out into the abyss of planets and moons, galaxies and nebulas, suns and stars, that you realize you were never needed. The universe would have gone on without you. That was the beauty of space.

And the blue palladin knew the beauty of space would continue on without him.

So it was with no regret, with no sorrow, with no remorse, that he slammed into Blue with all his might, and closed his eyes so he didn’t have to feel the fear of the power he was going to die of.

There was a crackle of metal burning. The tingling sensation as the electricity flowed through Red and into him, which turned into an ache that settled in his bones, which turned into a fire ran through his veins.

The feeling of flames burst across his skin, dancing across him and raging on for an infinity. It burned him, consuming him from the inside as his lungs lay aching for something besides fire and his heart yearned for a release from the ever tightening grip that had enveloped it.

He could hear Red crying out in his mind, her ache to protect her newest kitten who was sitting in her cockpit, in her chair, and dying from what she wasn’t strong enough to protect him from.

And as he lay there with the fire still burning in him, Lance cracked his eyes open one last time to see the stars. To see their infinite reach and hope that maybe, just possibly, someone on Earth was staring up at those same stars and wondering if he would ever make it back to that small little house in that small little village.

Because space wasn’t only a beautiful place to live.

Space was a beautiful place to die.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading guys! Hope you enjoyed!
> 
> Just a little side note. Yes, I am aware that there is some debate as to whether or not Lance died in that episode before Allura revived him. For the sake of this fic, let’s just say he did. It fit my contest work better to have him die.
> 
> No flames please. Constructive criticism accepted. This is my first Voltron fic I’ve posted. I’m really trying my best.


End file.
